Paltus
Paltus, Demon of Violence Paltus is psychotic. Not in the same way as Net, but in his own special, violent way. Overly obsessed with bloodshed, violence, and betrayal, Paltus seeks to overthrow the gods so that he can extort his violent nature without restriction. To do so he recreated the Enderdragon, an extremely powerful monster capable of destroying anything it touches. The Enderdragon almost slew the gods Terrae and Roki, but using strength borrowed from the creatures of the land, they managed to banish it to a dimension known as the End. In the End it is unable to harm creatures from the Overworld, and it cannot destroy the stone that the End is composed of. Paltus was banished for his crime, and he had spent most of his power to bring back the Enderdragon The path of Paltus is quite a bit harder than the others, and takes more time to get started. The path of Paltus must be played on hardcore! You can play it on normal survival, I really don't care, but it is best played on hardcore. Materials: Stone Brick, Netherrack, Red Wool, Redstone, Iron Blocks, Gold Blocks, Diamond Blocks, Lava, and Obsidian Colours: Black and red Food: Anything gained by killing animals. Pork, Beef, Chicken, Rotten Flesh. Biomes: Deserts, Extreme Hills, and Swamps. Armour: The best you can get Weapon: Anything that causes pain Shrine: See below. Note that altar must only be lit while sacrificing, and must be extinguished after. Level 1 -Seeing the truth- *Church of Blood: Construct a church out of the materials above. Make an altar to Paltus here, and place your furnaces and chests inside of it. Your church must only be lit by lava or burning Netherrack. *Night Stalker: Followers of Paltus do not sleep. Spend each night hunting monsters in the biomes listed above. Paltus demands sacrifices, but he realizes that if you sacrifice your own flesh, you limit the amount of destruction you can cause. Sacrifice half of the resources collected to Paltus by throwing them into a burning altar. *Bad Decorating Tastes: You don't like the look of living things. Burn them all. Trees, mobs, even tall grass, everything must be purged by fire. That which does not burn must be removed by hand, the drops thrown into fire. Do not throw the drops into your altar. Paltus sees this as disrespect. Level 2 -Brother of Blood- (this part requires that you have had "Generate Structures" turned on) *Reign Of Terror: Find a NPC village. Kill all the villagers. Then destroy the village with TNT or fire. *Unholy Sacrifice: Find a dungeon, and turn it into a sacrificial altar to Paltus by replacing the floor with obsidian, and the walls and ceiling with Netherrack. Kill mobs in here daily, and sacrifice the resources. *Who's Mad Now?: Kill ten Creepers in a row using a sword or other melee weapon, without any exploding. If a creeper explodes, you must restart. Level 3 -Priest of Despair- *Would You Like A Drink?: Go to the Nether, and obtain Blaze Rods. Make a brewing stand and brew some poison and instant damage potions. Now spend a night killing mobs only using those potions. You must kill at least 25 mobs in one night, otherwise you need to restart the challenge. Sacrifice the resources. *One With The Weapon: Store everything you own in a chest, save a sword or other weapon. If you choose a ranged weapon, bring no more than one stack of ammunition. Go a long ways away from your base, and spend a week out in the open. You may not build a shelter, or take shelter in an existing cave during night. During the day, you must retreat to a cave or dungeon. Avoid light coming from anything but fire or lava. *I'm Coming For You: Kill Blazes and Endermen until you can craft several Eyes of Ender. Save these for the next challenge. Level 4 -High Priest of Paltus- *Untouchable: In order to be fully recognized as a great warrior of Paltus, you must slay the dreaded Enderdragon. While Paltus used to admire the Enderdragon and its ability to spread massive amounts of destruction, he now realizes it is useless, as it has been banished to the End. You may take whatever you need, and be sure to bring a piston. Once you kill the Enderdragon, sacrifice the egg so that one day Paltus can recreate it. *One Last Sacrifice: Kill yourself. Give your mighty power to Paltus so that he may use it to return to the world. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Demon Category:...of Humanity Category:Combat Deities